A Guy Like You (Duchess Productions Version)
Duchess Productions music video of A Guy Like You from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Song: * A Guy Like You Song From: * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Paris Scene from Ratatouille) * Thomas O'Malley: Paris, the city of lovers is glowing this evening. (Sighs) * Dongwa Miao: True, that's because it's on fire,but still, there's "l'amour". * Tiger: Somewhere out there in the night, * Boris: Her heart is also alight, * Roger Rabbit: And I know the guy she just might be burning for... * Danny: A guy like you, she's never known, kid. * Ash Ketchum: A guy like you, a girl does not meet every day. * Scooby Doo: You've got a look. That's all your own, kid. * Bonkers: Could there be two...? * Timon and Pumbaa: Like you? No way! * Basil: Those other guys that she could dangle, * Artemis: All look the same from every boring point of view. * Ord: You're a surprise from every angle. * Rover Dangerfield: Mon Dieu above. She's gotta love a guy like you. * Max Taylor: A guy like you gets extra credit. * Squidward Tentacles: Because it's true, you've got a certain something more. * Chip: You're aces, kid. * Makoto Kino: You see that face, you don't forget it. * (Singing Cast from Wakko's Wish During "The Wishing Star"): Want something new? * Toaster: That's you. * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change During "Love Makes the World Go Round): For sure! * Ariel: We all have gaped at some Adonis. * Ron Stoppable: But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew * Johnny Bravo: And since you're shaped like a croissant is, * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): No question of, she's gotta love a guy like you! * (Minnie Playing Piano from Mickey's Surprise Party) * Smurfette: Call me a hopeless romantic, but Quasi, I feel it. * George Shrinks: She wants you so, any moment, she'll walk through that door... * (Singing Cast from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): For... * (Singing Cast from Hercules During "Zero to Hero"): A guy so swell, a guy like you, with all you bring her, * (Singing Cast from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): A fool could tell, it's why she fell for you-know-who. * Littlefoot: You ring the bell. * (Singing Cast from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town During "Put One Foot in Front of the Other"): You're the bell ringer. * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): When she wants ooh-la-la, * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): Then she wants you-la-la, * (Singing Cast from Aladdin During "Prince Ali"): She will discover, guy. * (Singing Cast from Tom and Jerry: The Movie During "Friends to the End"): You're one heck of a guy. * (Singing Cast from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas During "We Wish You a Merry Christmas"): Who wouldn't love a guy like you? * (Ending Song from Top Cat): You got a lot, the rest have not. She's gotta love a guy like you! * Top Cat: It’s Thanksgiving Day! And I call her "Smitty" short. Clips/Years/Companies: * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Sick Day; @2001-2002 PBS) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Balto (@1995 Universal) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (A Clue for Scooby Doo; @1969-1970 Hanna Barbera) * Bonkers (Toon for a Day; @1993-1994 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Much Ado About Kitten, & No Prince Charming; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dragon Tales (Calling Dr. Zak; @1999-2005 PBS) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Spongebob Squarepants (Breath of Fresh Squidward; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1; @1989-1990 Disney) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes; @2002-2007 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Mickey's Surprise Party (@1939 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (@1995 Universal) * Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (@1970 Rankin/Bass) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (@1999 Disney) * Top Cat (The Missing Heir; @1961-1962 Hanna-Barbera) Note: * Dedicated to Kinghammer Studios, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns4th, Eli Wages, tom radloff, & Saher Silman (Thanks for requesting). * Feel free to do your own version.